


I swear I could give you everything

by icecreamhour



Series: lips so good [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamhour/pseuds/icecreamhour
Summary: “There’s something I want to try,” Jackson lifts his hand up, pressing two fingers against Jinyoung’s lip. There’s a bit of spit on his fingers, and Jackson runs it across his lips. “I wanted to ask if you’d do something with me.”“For you?” Jinyoung says, softly rubbing his thumb along Jackson’s skin. “I’d do anything.”
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: lips so good [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043898
Comments: 16
Kudos: 77





	I swear I could give you everything

**Author's Note:**

> [it's definitely a thing](https://twitter.com/peachzoned/status/1305345438317379584?s=20)

It only happens a few times. Whenever Jinyoung laughs, of course there’s a bit of spit that lands on Jackson’s face. It doesn’t bother him, mostly because Jinyoung’s laugh is endearing and Jackson can’t be mad at that. He only starts thinking about it more after Jinyoung uses his spit to heal his mosquito bite. He just doesn’t bring it up. 

Until Jinyoung accidentally spits on his face when they pretend to kiss during _Idol Room_. 

Some of it gets on his face, and some past his lips. He only briefly appears to be unamused, but Jackson still can’t stop thinking about it. 

Jinyoung’s hands are in his hair, pulling Jackson in even closer while he licks into his mouth. It’s not often that they get wet and sloppy like this, and Jackson is too eager to let Jinyoung take the lead. Jinyoung pulls away for a moment, and stares down at Jackson’s lips. They’re shining with spit, and Jackson thinks this is the right time to bring it up. 

“Jinyoung,” Jackson says, and leans against Jinyoung’s chest. “Can we talk about something?” 

“Of course,” Jinyoung replies, and rests his hand against the back of Jackson’s neck. 

“There’s something I want to try,” Jackson lifts his hand up, pressing two fingers against Jinyoung’s lip. There’s a bit of spit on his fingers, and Jackson runs it across his lips. “I wanted to ask if you’d do something with me.” 

“For you?” Jinyoung says, softly rubbing his thumb along Jackson’s skin. “I’d do anything.” 

“It’s dumb,” Jackson plays it off, and moves to lean against the pillows. It’s almost time for them to go to bed anyways, and he can forget about it in the morning. 

“It’s not dumb,” Jinyoung says, and holds Jackson’s hand against his chest. “Besides,” Jinyoung hums, and brings Jackson’s fingers up to his mouth. “I had a feeling.” 

There’s spit on his fingers, dribbling down to his knuckle. It’s messy, and Jinyoung’s lips are shining with spit again. 

“I want you,” Jackson breathes out. “I want you to spit—” 

“Where?” Jinyoung asks, and pulls on Jackson’s shirt to bring him in close again. They’re face to face, and Jinyoung tugs on his bottom lip, encouraging him to open his mouth even further. “In your mouth?” Jinyoung leans in close, and licks his own lips. 

“God, yes,” Jackson groans. “But I also want more than that.” 

“If I’m being honest,” Jinyoung smiles, and rests one hand against Jackson’s cheek. “I’ve thought about it since I saw your reaction earlier.” 

Jackson nods, already feeling dizzy because of how close Jinyoung is. His fingers are still on his bottom lip, and Jinyoung is just inches away from his face. A bit of drool comes down from his lip, and Jackson tries to move to close the distance between them. 

Jinyoung’s hand is firm, stopping Jackson from moving. Jackson just stares at him, and opens his mouth a little wider. Jinyoung keeps his hand on Jackson’s chin, and spits right into his mouth. Jackson doesn’t close his mouth, and Jinyoung lets a long string of spit connect their mouths together. He pushes his hand against Jackson’s chin, silently telling him to press his lips together. 

“Swallow,” Jinyoung hums. 

Jackson swallows, and he’s pleased to see Jinyoung’s smile. Jinyoung brings his fingers up to Jackson’s lips, and he parts them open again for him. 

“Fingers first,” Jinyoung says, and slides them against Jackson’s tongue. “Coat them for me.” 

He sucks down on Jinyoung’s fingers, letting them get wet and sloppy. He drools, letting it spill down his chin and Jinyoung pushes his fingers even deeper into his mouth. Three fingers pressed against Jackson’s tongue, easily sliding in and out of his mouth, all while the spit keeps rolling down. 

“I know you can do better than that, Seunie,” Jinyoung hums, and keeps his fingers in Jackson’s mouth. “Don’t you want my cock in your mouth?” 

“Mm,” Jackson whimpers around his fingers, and is even sloppier this time. There’s so much of it already, running down Jackson’s chin and onto Jinyoung’s fingers. He waits for Jinyoung to press down on his tongue again, but he stops, and withdraws his fingers completely. 

“Get on your stomach,” Jinyoung instructs. Jackson rolls over easily, pressing his face into the pillow. His face feels hot, and the excess saliva on his chin gets all over the pillows. Jinyoung moves behind him, and Jackson can hear the sound of the drawer opening and closing. “Open your mouth, Seunie,” Jinyoung says, putting his fingers under his lips again. 

Jackson opens his mouth again, letting his tongue sit out. There’s still excess saliva falling down his chin, and Jinyoung pushes it back into his mouth with his fingers. He presses down on his tongue, encouraging Jackson to open his mouth even wider. 

“That’s better,” Jinyoung says, satisfied this time. He slides a dildo against Jackson’s tongue, putting it into his mouth as far as he can take it. Jackson gags a little, and Jinyoung stops. “Seunie,” Jinyoung frowns. 

“Mm,” Jackson whines. He bobs his head down further, letting the tip of the dildo hit the back of his throat. 

“Keep it in your mouth,” Jinyoung hums, and trails his hands down Jackson’s back. They’re warm, and Jackson whimpers. He’s drooling excessively, and he has trouble trying to keep the dildo in his mouth. 

Jinyoung’s hands stop at his waist, pulling his hips so Jackson will bring his knees up. The side of his face still rests against the pillow, and the dildo slightly slips out of Jackson’s mouth. He tries to push it back in, and Jinyoung rests his hand against his lower back. 

“That’s fine, Seunie,” Jinyoung moves his hands down, and slowly spreads Jackson’s cheeks apart. Jackson can feel him lean in close, with his spit covered fingers just teasing around the rim of his hole. Jinyoung lets his saliva drip down, and moves his index finger in slow circles, spreading it everywhere. He can feel the heat from Jinyoung’s mouth, and the second Jackson whimpers around the dildo in his mouth, Jinyoung presses his tongue just above his finger. 

Jackson feels his knees go weak, and Jinyoung lets his tongue lay flat against his taint. Jinyoung’s teasing him, the slow lick of his tongue while not even giving him any pressure from his fingers. He pulls his tongue back, and Jackson whines. His thighs are tense, and Jinyoung’s breath is hot against his skin. He tries to move, but Jinyoung’s hands keep him firmly in place. 

Jinyoung’s hands are still spreading him apart, and spits right onto his taint. He rubs it into Jackson’s skin, letting it drip down and Jackson can’t stop whimpering. The dildo slips out of his mouth, and Jackson’s lips are wet and messy. Jinyoung pulls back, and looks displeased when Jackson wipes his mouth on the pillow. 

“Seunie,” Jinyoung frowns again. “I told you to keep it in your mouth. Do I need to gag you this time?” 

“I can do it,” Jackson mumbles. Jinyoung reaches his hand up and pushes it back into his mouth. Jackson closes his lips around it, and hums. 

Jinyoung wipes at his chin, letting the excess saliva drip onto his fingers. He moves his hands down Jackson’s body, rubbing it into the skin of his back. Jackson shivers, and Jinyoung gently squeezes around his waist. 

“Good,” Jinyoung praises, and opens the drawer again. It’s a small bottle of lube, and Jackson watches while Jinyoung squeezes a small amount onto his fingers. “Can you show me how messy you can get, Seunie?” Jinyoung murmurs, and presses his index finger against his taint again. His hands are still warm, and Jackson’s knees buckle. 

Jackson tries to say yes, but it comes out muffled. His mouth is full, and he can hear Jinyoung’s low murmur when he slowly pushes one finger past his rim. Jinyoung works his fingers quickly, knowing Jackson’s body all too well. Jinyoung keeps one hand on his lower back, and Jackson arches into his touch. He’s still whimpering around the dildo, and once Jinyoung adds a second finger, and Jackson can hear the sound of him spitting on his fingers. The slide of his fingers is easy, and he curls them, barely pushing them deep enough to give Jackson the satisfaction that he craves. He tries to whine out, but Jackson nearly gags again, feeling the dildo slip from his mouth. 

“Seunie,” Jinyoung hums. “You’re doing so well. I know you can hold it.” 

Jackson bobs down again, keeping the dildo in his mouth. His lips are still wet and slick, and it’s more difficult for him to hold it in the more spit dribbles down his own chin. He doesn’t use his hands, using them as extra support to keep himself up. His eyes are droopy, and Jackson can barely catch up with his breath. He feels like he’s been holding it this entire time, and when Jinyoung adds a third finger, his knees shake. Jinyoung tries to steady him again, keeping him in the same position. 

“You’re perfect,” Jinyoung keeps working his fingers, brushing up against Jackson’s walls and still making him whimper. His mouth is too full, and when Jinyoung withdraws his fingers, he lets the dildo slip out of his mouth for the second time. 

“Please,” Jackson begs. He must be sobbing by now, but Jackson can’t differentiate between the spit and the tears that run down his face. 

“I’m going to ask one last time, Seunie,” Jinyoung reaches his hand out to push the dildo back inside of Jackson’s mouth. His lips rest around the base, and Jackson swallows down the length of it. “Keep it inside your mouth.” 

Jackson can barely nod, and he barely catches the corners of Jinyoung’s lips moving upward. He leans forward, and lets his tongue run flat against Jackson’s face. There’s more saliva dripping down his tongue, and Jackson wants a taste. He’s so wet, so messy, and he whines out. 

“You’re so messy,” Jinyoung says, and rubs his finger against the skin of his cheek. “Are you ready?” 

Jackson whimpers out a yes, and tries his best not to let the dildo slip out of his mouth again. Jinyoung’s hands are light, tracing down Jackson’s body before resting against his lower back again. 

“Hands behind your back,” Jinyoung instructs. 

Jackson’s knees feel like they could give out any moment, but he obeys. They’re almost numb under the pillow, and he holds his hands behind his back just like Jinyoung asked. Jinyoung squeezes his wrists, and hums happily. 

There’s more spit this time, and Jackson can feel it drip over his taint. Jinyoung opens the bottle of lube again, slicking up his cock and rubbing the excess onto Jackson’s taint. His face is flushed, and Jackson’s mouth doesn’t stop salivating. 

Jinyoung rubs the head of his cock against him in slow, teasing circles. He’s waited so long, and Jinyoung seems to enjoy watching the tears run down Jackson’s face. If his mouth wasn’t full, he’d be begging. Jackson tries to grind his hips into him, but Jinyoung grips onto his wrists again, holding them tightly against his back. They might bruise in the morning, but Jackson likes the feel of it now. 

“If you can keep it in your mouth,” Jinyoung says, lowering his voice. “I’ll let you have something nice.” 

Jackson closes his eyes, and Jinyoung slowly pushes the head of his cock past the rim. It’s tight, and Jinyoung moves slow. He lets Jackson adjust before he goes deeper, and he’s still holding Jackson’s wrists tightly. Jackson keeps his mouth secure around the base of the dildo, feeling it poke at the back of his throat. He’s determined not to let it slip out this time, and Jinyoung finally pushes in deeper. 

His rhythm starts off lazy and sloppy. Jackson keeps moaning with the dildo in his mouth, and the louder he gets, Jinyoung’s pace becomes more steady. He slams his hips into Jackson, hard, pushing Jackson’s mouth further down the dildo. It’s still poking at his throat, and at every movement of Jinyoung’s hips Jackson feels like he’s about to gag on every turn. 

“You sound so desperate,” Jinyoung grunts, and thrusts his hips forward again. He hits deeper than he did with his fingers, and Jackson can’t stop himself from choking out a sob. “We should do this more often,” he pants. “Stuff you full on both ends.” 

He’s more brutal this time, fucking into him even harder and pushing Jackson’s mouth further onto the dildo. It’s already a gag at this point, and Jackson’s never salivated this much before. He can barely get over the lewd sound of it, his throat feeling sore as if it’s being fucked while Jinyoung keeps the roll of his hips going. His cock remains untouched, and he can feel the precome leak onto the sheets underneath them. 

Jinyoung’s hitting the right angle, so deep and the tears start welling in his eyes again. It all feels like too much at once, and when he comes untouched, Jackson can barely focus on keeping the dildo in his mouth. He just feels so full, he shuts his eyes and closes his lips around the base. He can barely make a sound, feeling dizzy all over again. Jinyoung keeps fucking him through it, keeping a tight hold on his wrists. His knees shake again, and Jinyoung’s insistence on keeping him steady is what keeps him upright. 

When Jackson finally comes down, Jinyoung stops the move of his hips, his cock still sitting deep inside of him. He’s slow to move, and lets go of his wrists. He reaches for the base of the dildo, and pulls it out of Jackson’s mouth. 

“Are you ready for your reward, Seunie?” Jinyoung asks, rubbing the mess of sweat, spit, and tears off Jackson’s face. He lets his thumb rest against Jackson’s tongue, and pushes it into his mouth. 

“Yes,” Jackson says, breathing out heavily. 

Jinyoung slowly pulls out, and Jackson tries not to whine at how empty he feels now. He wraps his hands around his waist, and Jinyoung guides Jackson to move onto his back. He moves the pillow for him, making sure he doesn’t lay against the mess on the bed. Jackson’s face is still wet and slick, and Jinyoung makes himself comfortable, nearly sitting on Jackson’s chest. He’s still breathing deeply, and Jinyoung brings his fingers up to Jackson’s mouth, pushing the spit back inside of it. 

“So messy,” he coos. Jinyoung holds his cock in his hand, and moves closer towards Jackson’s face. Jackson lets his mouth sit open, sticking his tongue out like he did earlier. The tip of Jinyoung’s cock lays against his tongue, and Jackson wraps one hand over Jinyoung’s, slowly stroking his cock. “Like this,” Jinyoung murmurs, and moves their hands together at a quicker pace. 

Jackson looks up at his face, watching Jinyoung’s mouth go slack. He’s close, and Jackson can feel it. He stops his hand at the base of Jinyoung’s cock, squeezing lightly, and takes Jinyoung further into his mouth. It only takes a few movements of his hand before Jinyoung is spilling, wet and hot into his mouth. Jackson doesn’t swallow, and Jinyoung is quick to pull his cock out of Jackson’s mouth. 

His fingers are poking at his lips again, getting Jackson to open even wider. He lets his tongue lay out, and Jinyoung hums in satisfaction when he notices that Jackson hasn’t swallowed yet. 

“God, you’re so good,” Jinyoung whispers, and leans down so the both of them are face to face again. He just watches as Jinyoung runs his tongue against his lower lip, and parts his lips slightly. He holds Jackson’s face in his hands, and spits into Jackson’s mouth one last time. “Swallow for me, Seunie,” Jinyoung says, pushing his chin up. 

Jackson doesn’t break eye contact, letting Jinyoung’s gaze feel heavy on him. He closes his mouth, and swallows loudly. He licks at his lips after, and sticks his tongue out again, just for Jinyoung to see. 

Out of habit, Jinyoung pushes his fingers against Jackson’s tongue again, just to check. He slides his fingers underneath Jackson’s tongue, just to make sure every last drop is gone. 

“You did so well,” Jinyoung withdraws his fingers from his mouth, and wipes them off on Jackson’s messy shirt. There was no use in saving it now, and Jackson almost laughs. 

“Thank you,” Jackson smiles, and pulls Jinyoung close against his chest. He doesn’t care about the mess now, and runs his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair. “For trying this with me.” 

“I told you,” Jinyoung says, tracing his fingers along Jackson’s chest. “I’d do anything, especially if it’s you.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachzoned) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/peachzoned)


End file.
